A Wolf's Tale
by CardCapSakura
Summary: The story of the half demon wolf Mari, and how she falls for a member of the wolf tribe, Hakkaku. With a little help from his friends, will Hakkaku get his girl?HakkakuOC story
1. Secrets of the shard

"Some herbs need picking, Mari" yelled her sister Kaliya

"Yah, I'll go right now" she yelled back and ran to the fields.

She went to the fields and started picking some rosemary "Why do the fields have to be so far away from the village" she sighed and continued picking the herbs.

Everybody always said she was the raining beauty of the village, the jewel in haystack full of needles if you mind. She had long black hair and great green eyes filled with caring feelings for others, she had rather pale skin and she always wore a green and golden brown kimono. She lived in a village of sages and her half sister was the strongest sage in the village,but being the wolf demon that Mari was ,she preferred to use strength and agility to overcome her foes.

Suddenly as she was picking the tea tree plants she caught the scent of a demon, a very strong demon. She raised her head and looked into the evening sun, she saw the dark clouds and caught a scent the demon"Such a horrible scent" she thought as she rubbed her nose and then she heard a scream and she caught the scent of human blood.

"I hope Kaliya is okay" she thought as she sprinted back to the village.

What she saw was heart breaking and brought tears to her eyes, there was blood everywhere and the scent of that horrible demon smell was overpowering. She spun around to see the demon that had slane her village.

"Hello half breed" He said giving a sniff "Give over the jewel shard".

"Who are you" Mari said fighting back her anger "and what do you want".

"Well I am Naraku and I have come for the jewel shard" He said manically.

"I know not of any jewel shard" She yelled back.

"How could you not, or was your dear little sister keeping it under a barrier" He questioned.

"I don't know, and where is my sister" you yelled.

"Oh she is in that barrier over in that hut" he said striding over to it and thrusting a hand inside the hut

She heard a scream and saw him lifting out Kaliya by the neck and she watched in horror as he strangled her.

"NO! DON'T" She yelled, but it was too late, Kaliya was dead.

"Ah and there's that jewel shard" he said as he watched in sick satisfaction as the shard dropped from her cold dead hand

"YOU BASTARD, COME AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN"she screamed.

"Sorry kid I don't fight little children" he said as he flew into the air cackling.

"I'M NOT A KID, I'M 17" she yelled as he disappered into the sky.

Mari dropped to the ground and cried ontoher sisters body, Kaliya was dead, all the villagers were dead, and all she could do was cry. She started digging graves numbly, as if she were floating on clouds, stopping ever so often to wipe a tear from her eye. After she had buried the bodies, she stood up off the ground and started off into the pitch black night.


	2. Our First Meeting

Ginta and Hakkaku were out on guard duty that night when they smelled Mari entering the wolf demon territory.

"What's that!" Hakkaku said, startled "Ginta, I smell something!"

"Hm what is it Hakkaku?" He groaned, annoyed at being woken from his nap.

" Let's go, I smell something and I'm going to go find out what it is!"

"I'll come with you Hakkaku!" Ginta said as they sped off.

Mari was walking through the forest and looking at the ground, suddenly she heard something and jumped onto a tree and climbed up the branches. The noise grew louder and suddenly there were two wolf demons came running up.

"This is where the smell was coming from, Ginta" Hakkaku said "I swear!"

"You fool Hakkaku!" He yelled " There is nothing here!"

"I swear I smelled something" He mumbled to himself "and it smelled kinda like Inuyasha"

That one with the mohawk must be Hakkaku, Mari realised, and the other one with the multi cloured hair must be Ginta. But why was she hiding, they were her own kind so it made no sense to hide. She was thinking about this when...

"AH" She yelled as she fell from the tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Ginta and Hakkaku

" ouch! "she whimpered and picked herself up off the ground.

Hakkaku had a shocked look on his face and Ginta was in mid-run, she laughed weakly and stared at Hakkaku. "What a handsome demon" she thought. After Hakkaku and Ginta had gotten over they're shock, they looked at each other and said,

"We have got to bring her to Kouga"

After Words:

Mari's eyes turned from green to blue after the accident, signaling that her demon blood is starting to overcome her human blood.


	3. I AM NOT BLUE!

**A Wolf's Tale Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I would be the one with the mansion, right Rumiko? .

After Hakkaku and Ginta had literally dragged Mari to Kouga, he just stared at her.

"What the hell have you brought me?" Kouga questioned

"We brought you a girl, Kouga" Ginta said simply

"YOU KNOW I DO HAVE A NAME!" she yelled as you struggled against Hakkaku's grip which was quite hard to break.

"What is it then?" Kouga questioned (yet again)

"Mari" you huffed as Hakkaku let go of you.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Hakkaku" Hakkaku said dreamily

Ginta and Kouga looked at each other, then back at Hakkaku

"Bla?" Ginta said

"Blue?" Kouga answered.

"I AM NOT BLUE!" Mari yelled

After Kouga and Ginta had finished snickering to themselves they asked Mari why she was on they're property.

"Could she be a slave of Naraku? Ginta asked

At that point Mari made the noise of an angry cat and turned to face Kouga, looked him straight in the eye and said coldly

"Where is Naraku?"

Kouga was taken aback by this, nobody had every looked at him so coldly.

"If I knew where he was I'd be going after him, girl" Kouga replied

Mari did not take too kindly to this.

"Tell me where he is!" she said, putting her claws to his throat.

At this Kouga sniffed Mari, getting quite an angry growl from Hakkaku

"So your a half breed?" he said with amused eyes.

If Kouga was a little smarter he would know not to angry girls with pointy objects attached to they're fingers, but he's not, so he got quite a nasty scratch.

"OW, you wench!" he cried out and lunged at Mari.

Ginta was standing there stunned, thinking of how someone could be so cold hearted towards Kouga. Now of course Kouga and Mari were wrestling on the ground, when Hakkaku pulled Mari off of Kouga. He had quite a few nasty scratchs and his lip was bleeding, Mari had a few little scratchs, but was fine.

"Mari, calm down!" Hakkakku soothed "Now why did you come here?"

"I was looking for my father, he was a member of the wolf clan" she explained "Do you know him?"

"I'm sorry Mari, if your father was a part of this clan, he would probably be..." Ginta stopped at that point.

"Yes?" Mari said hopefully

"...Dead" Kouga exclaimed "most of the clan was killed by Naraku about a year ago"

"Oh" Mari said sadly "I guess I'll be going than" and she started to walk out of the cave.

"No, you must stay, I'm thinking if you were looking for your father, that means all your family is gone?" Kouga asked.

"Yes, my sister and the other villagers were killed by Naraku" she said coldly

"Can she stay here Kouga?" Hakkaku said turning to Kouga

"I don't mind if she stays here" Ginta replied

"She''ll have to find a mate" Kouga replied "but for now she can stay here"

"Thank you!" Mari said with glee "but why do I have to find a mate?".

"Because, I don't want any single female wolf demons roaming around, that would mean trouble" Kouga said with a serious look on his face.

Man you should have seen Hakkaku's face .


	4. What the hell have I got myself into?

After Kouga had made his speech and told Mari to find a mate, He gave her new clothes.

"This won't bring yourself as much attention as that kimono your wearing" Kouga said as he gave her the clothes.

"But why would it bring me attention?" Mari questioned

"Because a demon would know that it was human made, and he would question it" Kouga answered before leaving so she could dress.

Mari stared at the clothes Kouga had given her, it was a brown dress with its sleeves took off, it was about just a little above her knees and was tied around the waist with cord.

"Well" she sighed "It's not that bad" and she started to take off her sandals when Ginta came in.

"Oh I'm sorry" he blushed and quickly set some white bandage stuff on the straw "It's for your feet and hands, you tie it around" he said as he ran out of the cave.

"Oh okay Ginta, thank you" she answered and started to get undressed, quickly slipping off her green and golden brown kimono and putting it at her feet.

"Brrrrrrr it's cold" she shivered as she put on her new clothes "What the hell...?"

Hakkaku was right outside her door, she could smell the little hentai (pervert)

"That bastard" she mumbled to herself as she dressed rather quickly. She slowly wound the bandages around her arms and tightned

them, she tried to do her legs but couldn't get them tied to well.

"Hey Hakkaku, could you come and help me?" she yelled

She could hear Hakkaku jump and he slowly entered the cave

"Um, hi Mari?" he blushed

"Could you help me with this" she said mentioning to the bandages on her legs

"Um, okay?" he mumbled as he started to wind the bandages around her leg.

"Thanks Hakkaku" Mari said as he finished with the bandages.

"No problem Mari, no problem..."he whispered

"Is something on your mind Hakkaku? Mari asked, rather worried

"Well I was just thinking of what Kouga said about you getting a mate" He sighed

"Oh that..., why are you worried?" she questioned

"Well, it's just that..., Mariwillyoubemymate?" he jabbered

"What? take a deep breath and say that slowly" she soothed

"Mari, will you be my mate?" he said nervously

Mari was suprised, to say the least.

"You wan't me as your mate?" she stammered

"Yes" Hakkaku blushed "I really like you and you do need a mate, PLEASE" he begged

"Well" she said thinking "I do need a mate, whatever that isand a sorta like him to"

"Okay" she blurted out "I'll be your mate"

"YES," Hakkaku said jumping up and down 'I'll tell Kouga, and you get ready" he yelled as he sped off

"Get ready for what?" Mari yelled back but Hakkaku didn't hear her "What the hell have I got myself into?".

Mari


End file.
